Shy Advantage
by Sake-Chama
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto were out in Konoha Being lovey dovey, but the thing is they haven’t done anything since they started dating except a few shy kisses here and there. When Sasuke wants to kiss him in the open Naruto tenses up and avoids Sasuke for the rema


**Sake-Chama:** Ok so this is my first Yaoi lemon written online I hope to improve with time. On with the story!

**Summary:** Sasuke and Naruto were out in Konoha Being lovey dovey, but the thing is they haven't done anything since they started dating except a few shy kisses here and there. When Sasuke wants to kiss him in the open Naruto tenses up and avoids Sasuke for the remainder of their outing, but Sasuke won't let that distance stand in their way for long…SasuNaru. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, nope not even the toe jam between his toes (gross I know but, eh what do you want me to do?)

Stepping into the shower not caring about the warm sprays making his clothes cling to him like a second skin, Sasuke approached Naruto leering at him sexily as the blonde took nervous steps back until he hit the cold tiled wall.

"Is it so hard to touch me?" Sasuke asked as he trapped Naruto by putting both his hands besides his head.

Looking helplessly at Sasuke, because his hands kept him from turning away, Naruto looked into those seducing Sharigan eyes that spoke of true lust and yearning and something else that made him quiver and shook him to the very core with desire.

Immediately he was aware of the closeness that was between the two of them. He could feel the heat radiating off of the brunet through his soaked clothes and it drove him crazy and turned his legs to goo.

Staring into smoldering deep blue eyes clouded with a desire of his own Sasuke pressed Naruto even more into the wall if that was possible.

Grabbing a shaking hand as he kept his eyes on Naruto, Sasuke slowly drew the blonde's hand to his mouth where he began gently planting kisses on all of his fingertips. Drawing his middle finger into his mouth Sasuke proceeded to suck his finger sensually mimicking what he could do to another certain body part. He slid the finger out of his mouth after giving it a nip. Placing Naruto's captured hand around his own neck as he did the same thing with his other hand until he had both of the blue-eyed boy's arms wrapped around his neck.

"N-no" Naruto stuttered, giving his much delayed reaction to when Sasuke first asked him the question. Sasuke chuckled and continued his ministrations.

Taking in a deep breath Naruto kept him self under what little control he had left but seeing Sasuke and how turned on he was he knew where this was headed yet he couldn't bring himself to push the other man away this time.

Not noticing how close Sasuke had drawn to himself until he felt their lips collide in a sweet passionate kiss that made him melt into butter Naruto tightened his hold around his neck and pushed against Sasuke for more feeling.

Sasuke smirked as he continued to kiss the living daylights out of Naruto. He drew his tongue to Naruto's lips and trailed along them for permission to infiltrate and was granted entrance as Naruto sighed longingly. Sasuke pushed his tongue pass Naruto's lips to attack his mouth reprogramming the pattern of his mouth to memory as he trailed his tongue throughout Naruto's mouth.

Moaning, Naruto moved his tongue also rubbing it against Sasuke's creating a battle of dominance between the two. Sasuke broke away from the kiss as the clear winner, he kept his lustrous gaze on Naruto as he once again grabbed the blonde's left hand from around his neck and drug it slowly down his own body making sure he felt every bicep and abs along the way until they reached their destination which was a large very noticeable bulge between his legs.

Naruto blushed but couldn't deny the raw sexiness of the act. Sasuke then proceeded to bring Naruto's hand to his bulge and touch it lightly causing him to grunt in pleasure, rubbing Naruto's hand up and down his pulsing erection slowly creating a slow pleasuring pace until he stopped his hand at his zipper.

By this time Naruto was fully erect and the friction of his erection rubbing against the coarse pant material of Sasuke's pants wasn't helping his situation.

"Pull down the zipper Naru-chan..." Sasuke said his voice dripping with lust and coming out raspy and rugged.

Nodding slightly Naruto took control of his quivering hand and slowly zipped down the zipper on Sasuke's pants. The brunet's erection poked out slightly as Naruto dragged the zipper down.

"Good, now unbutton it." he said as he drug his fingers of his right hand through Naruto's wet hair.

Moving his other had to join his left one, Naruto unbuttoned his pants.

'_This is really happening_...' was all that went through Naruto's head. Though they've been a couple for three years they never went so far as having sex because Sasuke knew Naruto wasn't ready for it yet, but it seemed that Sasuke couldn't hold it in anymore. Naruto knew that Sasuke wasn't a virgin and that before they had started going out Sasuke had a player status where he had any girl he wanted in the school, he never dreamed that they'd end up going out and in this situation about to...do it. Naruto's blush grew as he thought about it.

Moving his lips to Naruto's left ear, Sasuke exhaled softly on the blonde's lobe and whispered.

"Now I want you to take it out..." Sasuke said as he nibbled on Naruto's ear lobe.

As if possible Naruto blushed a darker shade of red as he went to do as he was told. He could feel the smile on Sasuke's lips. With trembling fingers Naruto reached the hem of Sasuke's briefs (ohhh yeah briefs baby, lol) and slid his fingers inside of them to grasp Sasuke's heated erection. Gasping slightly Naruto thought about how he was aroused for him, not some girl but him a boy; and if it was possible he got even more aroused.

As Sasuke felt trembling fingers grip his swollen penis he groaned into Naruto's ear as he let the lobe slip out of his mouth from the sheer pleasure for sexual contact after three years. His eyes slid closed as the sensation reverberate throughout his body, And before he could think anything else he felt the small trembling hand begin to stroke his erection slowly and cautiously as if testing the movements.

After hearing Sasuke grunt more than once from the strokes Naruto felt it safe to pick up speed at hearing Sasuke's pleasure filled grunts and hisses.

After one particular stroke that was faster and firmer than the others Sasuke knew he had to stop Naruto before he came and he definitely wanted to come inside of him. Sasuke reached down and stilled Naruto's movements and hissed as he felt how tightly the blonde was gripping his shaft.

"S-s-sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Naruto said panicking a little bit as he loosened his grip on Sasuke. Hearing Sasuke's deep raspy chuckle Naruto drew on a blank face that scrunched up in questioning curiosity.

"Don't worry you didn't hurt me, in fact you were really, really good." Sasuke said as he licked from Naruto's jaw line to his right earlobe where he began sucking on it. Unraveling Naruto's hand from his shaft, Sasuke lifted it back up to wrap it around his neck again and did the same with his right hand. Trailing his lips away from Naruto's earlobe he trailed kisses to his lips where he gave him another breath taking kiss.

While distracting Naruto with the kiss he reached down to grip Naruto's legs and wrapped them around his waist. After securing them there he gripped Naruto's butt and pushed him up so he'd have a better grasp and angle for what was to come. Pressing himself further into Naruto for more support, Sasuke pulled away from the kiss with a wet 'smack'. He drew nearer to Naruto's ear again panting lightly.

Shivering with delight Naruto felt himself get even hotter like his skin would go up in flames if they didn't hurry.

"I want to be inside of you, Naruto...I can't wait anymore." Sasuke moaned as he began to grind his erection with Naruto's getting quite the moan from him which caused him more pleasure than he thought he could handle. Grunting Sasuke kept moving against him until he heard Naruto speak.

"Ahh S-Sasu...please..." Naruto moaned with the blush still faintly on his cheeks with his eyes closed. God how the Uchiha just wanted to eat him up, but with his permission Sasuke was happy to continue and bring his small lover the release he needed as well as himself.

Reaching down Sasuke's hand made its way down to Naruto's entrance, already slick with the water running from the shower that had long since run out of warm water and was now running cold on their heated bodies. Circling Naruto's entrance with his middle finger, Sasuke kissed Naruto to distract him from what he knew would be an uncomfortable intrusion to his backside.

Feeling Naruto gasp into his mouth at the foreign feeling he continued his journey until his finger was all the way in then he proceeded to pump it in and out of him slowly to get him used to it.

With the uncomfortable feeling of Sasuke's middle finger in his anus, Naruto wiggled around but soon got used to it and before he could ask Sasuke anything further he felt another intrusion into his anus. This time it was much more uncomfortable and a little painful as Sasuke slipped his forefinger in also pumping it in and out of Naruto slowly. He then proceeded to create a scissor motion with his fingers to stretch the entrance to accommodate his bigger than normal shaft.

After hearing a whimper from his blonde he maneuvered his fingers into him searching for the object that would make Naruto see galaxies, and shortly after feeling a soft round object he felt Naruto gasp silently. Blue eyes wide and his head back against the wall, Naruto felt a searing white heat engulf him for a couple of seconds and wishing for that feeling to come back he ground down against Sasuke's fingers. Sasuke smirked and pulled his fingers out of Naruto's entrance reaching for his own erection where he guided it to Naruto's puckered passage. When he felt the head of his shaft nudge the hole he could only imagine how good this would feel, the thought alone made him shiver with want.

Looking at Naruto, Sasuke gave him a small smile as the blonde nodded for him to continue and continue he did. Kissing him again and so hard that it stole Naruto's breath away, Sasuke entered him with one thrust.

Feeling the intense tightness surrounding him Sasuke had to hold himself still from pounding Naruto into the tiles and through the wall, knowing full well that Naruto was in searing pain. After Sasuke tore away from the kiss he rested his forehead on Naruto's shoulder as he whispered sweet nothings into his ear to calm him.

The pain was unbearable and for a second Naruto thought he was going to die. 'How stupid' Naruto thought as the pain began to fade along with his thoughts to get back at the task at hand.

After giving Sasuke the 'go ahead' Naruto sooner regretted it as he felt so much pain in his bottom he thought he was being torn in half. Tearing himself away from the kiss he chocked back a sob as he began to take deep breaths and stilled his movements. Refocusing on Sasuke he realized that he was trying to soothe him with the words that were drifting into his ear, so focusing on the words he soon forgot his pain and was ready for the act itself. Blushing at the thought that just crossed his mind he became fully aware that this was really, actually happening. As this came to him so did the awareness that he was full to the brim with Sasuke inside of him. Noticing how erotic it was it brought his need back with a vengeance and he moved a little against Sasuke and heard him groan from the movement.

Lifting his head and stopping the flow of soothing words Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw the raw need for him in his eyes. Not needing any more encouragement Sasuke pulled out slowly and rocked back into him hearing the long moan that came from his throat just for him.

Feeling the first thrust was amazing to Naruto, he felt everything as Sasuke thrust back into him and filled him whole again.

Thrusting again slowly he got the same reaction from Naruto as he picked up a steady pace with which they were both enjoying until they wanted a more faster pace, so Naruto took the liberty to tell him.

"M-more...I want more" And Sasuke being the gentleman that he is did as he was told.

"Hn." And he picked up his pace thrusting faster into Naruto.

His moans got louder and as they did Sasuke started thrusting faster, and as he moaned longer Sasuke thrusted harder creating a delicious pattern between them until Sasuke thrusted so hard that Naruto saw white again and he gasped and trembled as he pushed back against Sasuke for that feeling again.

"D-do that...again..." he said, and Sasuke plunged harder into him hitting his prostate dead on in every thrust.

Trying to grip Sasuke's back to keep his grasp on the real world he dug his nails into Sasuke's back and without knowing it, Naruto began to drag them across his back creating a stinging pain for Sasuke that he welcomed because he knew he was doing a good job.

Hearing Naruto gasp for air, Sasuke began to kiss the Blond's neck, nipping and sucking as he tried to keep his pace. Feeling the tight, virgin walls slick around him pumping him was surreal and felt incredible.

"Ah...ahhh...mmmm...Sasuke...I-I I can't hold on...anymore..." Naruto said his words all jumbled up as he felt his release coming at him full force that made him curl his toes till they were drained of blood and white.

Grunting, Sasuke felt Naruto tense and his entrance squeezing the life out of his penis which began to rush his own release.

Sasuke reached down to pump Naruto's neglected erection, he wanted Naruto to come with him so he picked up a fast pace gripping his slicked erection while still leaving love bites littered on his neck.

"Ah-ahhhhhhh... Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he exploded into the stars, soaring past an array of colors behind his eyelids. As he came on Sasuke's chest and his own. Minutes later Sasuke came groaning Naruto's name as he felt like he was in the clouds spilling his seed into Naruto's hot cavern. Sasuke slumped against Naruto from the toll of having sex in a standing position.

Naruto whined a little, letting Sasuke know he was being crushed and Sasuke slid them both down the floor of the shower as they came down from their high. Sasuke felt Naruto still trembling against him.

Reaching over to turn off the shower, Sasuke lay back against the cool floor with Naruto against him. Feeling Naruto sitting up, Sasuke noticed that the water cleaned off their chests of Naruto's cum.

Getting off of Sasuke and standing on shaky, unstable legs, Naruto blushed and winced as Sasuke watched his cum and the blonde's own blood leak from his passage down his thigh.

**Yamia:** Done!

**Brago:** Humph.

**Sake-Chama:** Ok guys… well There's a mini story line to this Lemon, I didn't want to leave you guys hanging like that; How cruel and unusual. I would like to say Arigatou to my Beta Yamia love you much. . Well ja for now minna-san, please Review, I like comments and I consider constructive criticism good also. Ok edited. .


End file.
